


Please don't take my sunshine away

by Stardoom



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, hinata shoyo death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardoom/pseuds/Stardoom
Summary: Kagehina story. Kageyama's sunshine was taken from him. What happened to the sunshine boy? What will happen to kageyama. (  Everything will be in Kageyama's POV) TRIGGER WARNING SELF HARM, DESCRIBING VIOLENCE.  I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS SELF HARM IN IT THAT IS YOUR WARNING. IF IT TRIGGERS YOU. PLEASE DON'T READ IT. I aslo have posted this on wattpad.

The wind was howling. The storm was brewing. The sound of harsh rain drops meeting the slick concrete. No screams to be heard. No sound existing. That's the day when the sunshine was taken away. If I had one say to the person who has done this to him. If I was on my knees, begging. Is that please don't take my sunshine away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was told of his brutal murder by my mother. I went down stairs, with a bunch of notes on when Hinata was last seen. My school stuff in my bag, my brain full of theories. To say I was stressed was an understatement. My hair was unkempt since the day he went missing 14 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 47 minutes and 38 seconds is when he was reported. My mother was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I ignored her words, instead. Ranting about my theories, until she turned on the TV. He was found. But not alive. His body, could barely classify as a body.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed. My heart beat growing louder, my voice becoming a wispier in my ears. My legs where already buckling giving out. I'm on the floor, streams of tears coming out of my eyes. My breathing becoming short huffs before passing out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You are my sunshine,

my only sunshine.

You make me happy,

when sky's are gray.

You'll never know dear,

how much I love you,

Please don't-

I thew the closets thing to me at the speaker. I didn't open my eyes yet and I am already pissed. My parents rushed over to me, my mom the first to my side. When I opened my eyes, I was meet with the hospital ceiling. I turned to the nurse, who was at my left and said, " Don't you ever play that song again." my anger seeping in my eyes. 

" Of course sir, but may I ask why?" 

Why

Because I too once had a sunshine. He too once stood so bright. With his big stupid smile, his bright orange hair. How he soured in the sky was always eye taking. He brighten the room with no effort. And now.

My sky's are gray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE AND SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING

SUICIDE AND SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING

I didn't realize that I was crying until my Father spoke, nor did I realize that my mother was rubbing her hand on my back to comfort me. The nurse left to do something, and my mother started to say soothing words to me.

Pain

Not physical pain

no

Emotional

I feel so weak. Why can't I just man up. I'm nothing to that tangerine. He was on annoying little sun, who lightened my mood every time he spoke.

I was a coward. I couldn't say three simple words to him.

I love you.

And now, I am never going to say it. I kept on calling him boke because I actually care about his well being. He will never know that. He most likely thought I was a bully because of me throwing him across the room and calling him names.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When I went home, I went to my room and laid on the ground with my lights off. I feel like I don't deserve to feel happy. I don't deserve to feel any joy in my life because the one person who made me happy is dead and I pushed him away when he was alive. Maybe if I wasn't a brute he would have actually lived. Maybe if I called him my friend and said I valued our friendship, that I could have helped him from being kidnapped. Maybe if I was not me, then we would have actually dated. If I didn't exist, would he still be alive? Maybe, if I didn't exist. Then Sugawara would have been top setter like he wanted. If I was dead, then he could be top. If I was dead, then Oikawa could be better than me. His dreams would finally come true. If I were dead, then I could see him. My sunshine. My one and only.

I rushed to the kitchen, pass my mother. I grabbed the knife and went back up stairs. My mother started yelling, most likely for my dad. I locked my self in the bathroom. I hesitated before I started counting while I cut myself

" One," It wasn't that deep. It needs to go deeper so my sins could be forgiven.

" Two," Blood was coming out, not fast enough though.

" Three," More blood than the other, but its not enough.

" four," It becomes a addiction so fast.

" five," I can't stop cutting.

" Six" I'm not a wuss, my sins must be repaid.

" Seven," I think my parents are pounding on the door? Its hard to tell, my hearing is weird.

" Eight," I don't feel the best, but I know for a fact that Hinata felt worse.

" Nine," My eye sight is getting blurry.

" Ten," I looked down, my feet is covered in blood with the floor.

" Eleven," I'm out. I'm such a weakling. Even Hinata will be ashamed of me. If I could have done one more.


	4. Chapter 4

My Mother. My Mother was so devastated. She is crying at my hospital bed. Going on and on about how I should treat myself. She said that she was going to get me a therapist. Just great, somebody else's life I could ruin. I wasn't called King of the court for nothing.

My team came to visit me. How sweet. I get to listen to my second mom's speech again. Yay. Nishinoya and Tanaka went on about how I should always be in my best health so I could play volleyball again. But why should I play anymore? He's not here anymore so whats the point? What's the point in playing, knowing full well that nobody will be able to catch up. I'll be like I use to be. I don't want that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I started going back to school, but stopped going to volleyball practice. Whats the point of being in an orbit when there is no sun to be circling. Yamaguchi and Yachi tried to convince to to play again, but I just ignore it. My grades are far worse than ever before. I've been seeing a therapist, but I haven't been talking. I haven't spoken since I left the hospital last month. I think I'm diagnosed with depression? I don't know, nor do I care. Life is black and white for me. I can't see any colors of the rainbow.

Rainbow.

AM I GAY FOR HINATA?


	5. Chapter 5

I took a walk, I don't know where I am going. I feel like a fool that I didn't know I was gay for hinata. Now I feel even worse. 

I want to visit him. 

To see him. 

To hold him. 

Touch him.

Love him.

I can't do that without death. I walked into a couple alley ways, looking for rope. If knifes don't do the job, then maybe some rope will. 

I found some rope, grabbed it and started to head back. I heard some screams from a small animal. I look up and turned around to see a man kicking some cute kittens. I run to the man and sugawara chopped him and yelled no negativity. He was shocked to say the least. I dropped the rope and grabbed all the kitten, I ran like sonic. 

When I arrived at my house, I was panting. My mother ran up and Hugged me, but soon got clawed by the kittens I rescued. I explained to her what happened and she helped cleaned them up. They where bright orange like hinata. So these are their names.

Sunshine Boy Kagehina,

Shoyo Hinata jr. Kagehina,

and

Sunshine Girl Kagehina,

Me and Hinata's children. I think he would be happy. After all, I have something to live for now.

Sorry that this series is short, I will be publishing a what happened after chapter, then that will be it. Please don't hurt yourself or others. This is the suicide number, 800-273-8255. Please Don't kill yourself. Please follow me and Vote so you could find/get more content like this. Please check out my other storys.


End file.
